


Karena Aku Mencintaimu

by racer11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, abusive hyuck, dongmark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racer11/pseuds/racer11
Summary: Ini hanya pelajaran kecil untuk Minhyung sebagai seseorang yang berharga bagi Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	Karena Aku Mencintaimu

“Oh …, Donghyuck.” Minhyung seketika menunduk, tidak mau menghadapi sepasang mata tajam yang nampaknya siap menghabisinya kapan saja.

Donghyuck menghisap puntung rokoknya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuangnya. “Sekarang jam berapa?”

“M-maaf, tadi aku—tadi kerja kelompoknya terlalu lama— _aaah_! Donghyuck!” Tiba-tiba Donghyuck menjambak rambutnya, menyeretnya paksa ke kamar. Minhyung beberapa kali hampir tersungkur ketika harus mengikuti bagaimana cepatnya langkah kaki kekasihnya.

Minhyung menelan erangannya ketika Donghyuck mendorongnya ke lantai, pinggulnya yang masih penuh lebam itu terbentur keras.

“Sekarang jam berapa? Tadi aku bertanya padamu.”

“Maaf, tadi aku lupa waktu—”

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Minhyung, telapak tangan Donghyuck seketika basah. Minhyung _is crying_ , ia berusaha untuk meredam tangisannya dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan menunduk dalam.

“Terlambat dua jam, _baby_. Minggu kemarin pun kau terlambat.”

“ _I’m sorry,_ Donghyuck ….”

“Sayang,” Donghyuck menjambak rambut Minhyung lagi agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan, “kau terlambat di hari yang sama.”

Minhyung mengernyit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, serta dirinya yang sepertinya memiliki gejala demam tidak membantu rasa sakitnya ini sama sekali.

Donghyuck menatap wajah Minhyung baik-baik, menelusuri tiap sisi wajah Minhyung yang kini terdapat goresan-goresan kecil dari tangan Donghyuck.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih begitu, hingga akhirnya Donghyuck melepaskan tangannya dari Minhyung, membuat Minhyung bernapas lega. Namun momen yang melegakan itu tidak lama, karena terlihat Donghyuck melepaskan sabuk dari celananya.

Minhyung spontan terbelalak, kali ini ia tidak menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Ia sesegera mungkin berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih. “Donghyuck …, _no, please, please, please._ Tidak akan kuulangi ….”

“ _You said the same thing last week_.” Nada bicara Donghyuck begitu dingin, rahangnya nampak tegang.

“Kali ini … kali ini aku—”

“Tanganmu, sini,” kemudian ia membuat gestur agar Minhyung menjulurkan tangannya.

Tatapan mengerikan yang Donghyuck berikan serta tamparan dan lebam-lebam di tubuh Minhyung, merupakan pengingat bahwa Donghyuck yang kini dihadapinya seperti orang yang berbeda.

Meski begitu, Donghyuck seperti berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan sisi gelapnya ini dengan sisi manisnya, di mana ia menghujani Minhyung dengan afeksi; dengan pelukan hangat, ciuman lembut tiap paginya, dan kata-kata indah seperti, “ _I love you, kau begitu berharga untukku.”_

Isak tangis Minhyung makin menjadi, ia tidak berusaha untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Pengelihatannya mengabur ketika ia perlahan menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Donghyuck sambil berbisik, “ _Please,_ Donghyuck …, yang kemarin masih sakit ….”

Donghyuck berdecak kesal, ia menghela napas panjang sambil menyisir helaian rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Donghyuck meremas genggamannya pada sabuknya.

“Dulu permintaan ampunmu itu masih ampuh untukku. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Kau berubah, Minhyung.” Satu pecutan di tangan Minhyung. “Kau mulai bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku.” Satu pecutan lagi. “Kau sudah tidak mau mendengar lagi kata-kataku.” Satu pecutan yang lebih keras hingga membuat goresan segar di atas goresan yang sebelumnya masih belum pulih.

“ _A-ah_! Donghyuck …” bisik Minhyung sambil tersedu-sedu, kedua tangannya bergetar, “sakit ….”

Kemudian Donghyuck melempar sabuknya sembarang dan ikut berlutut dengan Minhyung, menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang terluka, kemudian mengecupnya.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” bisik Donghyuck dengan nada ucapan yang begitu lembut, satu tangannya lagi menangkup pipi Minhyung lalu menghapus air matanya, “ _I do this because I love you, okay_?”

Untuk beberapa saat Minhyung tidak menjawab, sebelum akhirnya Donghyuck memaksa mereka untuk saling bertatapan, Minhyung pun mengangguk, dan dengan suara yang lemah, ia membisikkan, “ _Okay_ ….”

Kemudian Donghyuck menarik tubuh Minhyung ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mengecup lembut sisi kepala sang kekasih, dan berkata, “Ini hanya pelajaran kecil untukmu, _baby_. _I love you._ ”

Minhyung berusaha untuk tidak terdengar bergetar ketika menjawab sang kekasih dengan, “ _I … love you, too,_ Donghyuck.”


End file.
